chronicleofazerothfandomcom-20200215-history
Timothy VanHorton
Name: Timothy Surname: VanHorton Title/Nickname: Notorious Grand Master Barrista Race: Human Class: Barrista (mage) Age: 39 Appearance: Short brown hair and a beard. Tends to wear red. Alignment: Lawful Good Psychology: Tim is a good man, but a shrewd buisnessman. His dream is to expand his buisness into an empire of coffee houses that would span the whole of Azeroth! Birthplace: Kul Tiras Actual residence: Hillsbrad foothills Background: Tim VanHorton was born in Kul Tiras from a bourgeois family. While he was not a noble, his family was extremely well-off due to a shrewd buisness sense and a string of good investments. Wanting to insure the future of their only child, the VanHorton clan sent Timothy off to Dalaran, where his uncle lives, to be educated in the ways of the arcane arts. They believed that the 12 year old's innate curiosity and quick wits would serve him well, and that having a mage in the family could only bolster the profile of the clan. Timothy did well enough in his studies of the arcane, but what came as a revelation to him was the diversity of the place. Humans, Elves and Orcs alike mingled there without apparent conflict. There were restaurents and shops all over the place offering a taste of the entire world. That is where he discovered the joys of Coffee and doughnuts, particularly. While completing his studies, a buisness plan emerged in the young man's mind. A small shop of his own, where he would brew the almighty coffee and serve simple meals. Then another vision came to him, this time of an EMPIRE of coffee shops, spreading across the face of Azeroth! Timothy completed his studies, but never did join the Kirin Tor, his mercantile interests being frowned upon by the mage council. he focused his attention on fire-based spells that would allow him to cook and serve hot beverages and meals without the use of wood, saving himself money but also contributing to the efforts being made against the world's de-forestation. It was the first of many moves the young man made to keep his business environmentally friendly. At the age of 20, he opened his first coffee shop in the city of his birth, Boralus, capital of Kul Tiras. For several years he operated the finest coffee house in the nation, specializing in fairly traded coffee beans from the farthest reaches of the world. After all, Tirasian trading ships brought many wondrous things back from their trips. When the second wave of the plague of undeath struck, a ship infected by the new strain was launched towards the insular nation. The plague spread like wildfire across the land, and the casualties were enormous. Among those lost were several of his friends, but also his own parents. Quick on his feet, he gather whatever wealth he had and managed to book passage for himself and his staff on the first ship that came into port. The KTS Steadfast landed him safely in Southshore, where the dreams of Coffee Empire called him more striongly than ever. Come one, come all! There is always a one more seat for you at Tim VanHorton's!